Light Dragon Slayers
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Naruto yang dibesarkan oleh naga cahaya bertemu dengan teman-teman baru disebuah guild yang disebut Fairy Tail dan menemukan kehidupan dan ceritanya di Fairy Tail, OC, TYPO, GAJE, Romance NaruErza (Fic. Crossover NaruErza Bahasa Indonesia Pertama)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : This story belongs to Yamigakure no Ryukage.

Title : Light Dragon Slayers

Pairings : Naruto x Erza, and others.

Rating : T

Genres : Adventures, Action, Romance, Friendship, and others.

Summary : Naruto adalah seorang dragon slayers yang dibesarkan oleh seorang naga cahaya yang bernama Seiryuu, ini adalah kisah dimana seorang legenda dragon slayers dan juga penyihir terkuat fiore. OOC, TYPO, Fairy Tail World, and many others.

—II—

Chapter 1 : Born of the Light Dragon Slayers

**X 776**

"Tou-san... Tou-san, lihat aku sudah bisa melakukan jurus yang kau ajarkan kemarin" panggil seorang anak kecil kepada Tou-sannya yang tidak lain adalah naga

Naga putih keemasan yang dari tadi sedang membaringkan tubuh besarnya terbangun karena mendengar suara cempreng anak kecil, sebelah matanya melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menyengir itu

"ada apa Naruto, kalau tak penting aku akan tidur lagi" jawab naga putih keemasan itu,

"mou... tou-san, aku mau menunjukan jurus baru yang kemarin kau ajarkan" kata Naruto sambil bersedekap di depan ayahnya

"baik-baik... aku akan lihat bagaimana kerjamu..." naga itu pun bangkit dari rebahannya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang berlari menjauh kearah lapangan yan biasa ia gunakan untuk berlatih, tidak jauh dari tempat sang naga

"baiklah tou-san, kau lihat batu besar itu... akan aku hancurkan dengan sekali jurus baruku" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan

"baiklah, cepat tunjukan..." jawab naga itu dengan nada malas walaupun dia juga sebenarnya tertarik, sejauh mana anaknya berkembang

Kini mata Naruto terfokus kearah batu yang jaraknya 100 meter di depannya, dia kemudian mengambil nafas dalam dari mulutnya dan tangannya yang terkepal diletakan sejajar didepan mulutnya dengan posisi siap 'menyebul'

"**Light Dragon's Roar..."** dan semburan cahaya yang mirip laser melaju dengan cepat dan menghantam batu itu, dan terjadilah ledakan besar yang tidak hanya menghancurkan batu tadi tapi juga membentuk kawah yang cukup luas dan dalam

'Dia memang seorang anak yang jenius, seperti orang tuanya... dan aku yakin dia pasti akan menjadi seorang penyihir yang hebat' pikir Naga itu sambil tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang menyengir melihat hasil karya yang dibuatnya

Naruto, ya itulah nama anak berambut pirang yang memanggil naga putih keemasan tadi 'tou-san'. Nama itulah yang diberikan oleh ayahnya yang tidak lain adalh naga yang menurut semua orang hanya sebuah mitos, namun itulah faktanya

Naruto memang bukanlah anak dari naga putih keemasan itu atau yang biasa dipanggil **'Atheros sang naga cahaya' **dia merupakan anak dari seseorang yang identitasnya sebenarnya melegenda tapi sekarang sudah terlupakan oleh semua orang

Sekarang Atheros mengajari sihir pembunuh naga kepada Naruto karena hutang budinya kepada kedua orang tua Naruto yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya, kedua orang tua kandung Naruto menitipkan Naruto kepada Atheros karena sesuatu masalah yang sangat besar yang menimpa mereka dan juga membunuh mereka

Atheros dengan senang hati mau mengajari Naruto, tapi dia juga tidak bisa selamanya bersama Naruto, karena sebentar lagi hari itu pasti akan datang, tahun dimana semua naga yang ada dimuka bumi ini pergi ke sesuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, meninggalkan anak manusia mereka yang telah mereka ajarkan sihir pembunuh naga yang merupakan 'Lost Magic'

Dan kini malam hari pun tiba, Atheros terus memandang beribu bintang di langit malam yang indah itu... dia tampak berpikir tentang anak kecil berambut pirang yang selama 7 tahun ini hidup bersamanya, dia memang selalu melatih Naruto dengan keras dan mendidiknya tentang cara hidup manusia dan belajar tentu saja

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sendiri, walaupun umurnya masih 7 tahun tapi ketampanannya memang tak bisa dipungkiri, dia memang mewarisi wajah tampan ayahnya. Rambut pirang jabriknya yang selalu berantakan dan kulit putih yang diwarisi dari ibunya dan juga sepasang mata safir yang indah dan bersinar tentu saja membuat semua gadis yang pernah Naruto temui saat dia pergi kesebuah desa tergila-gila padanya yang walaupun dia masih kecil

Lamunan Atheros terhenti saat ada seseorang yang duduk di kepalanya dan ikut memandang bintang di langit "ne tou-san, kau pasti masih memikirkan orang tua kandungku bukan... daijobu yo tou-san, walaupun aku tahu kau bukanlah ayah kandungku tapi kau tetap merupakan ayahku, ayah yang sudah mendidik dan membesarkanku"

Atheros pun hanya tersenyum, memang Naruto sudah mengetahuinya dan walaupun dia sudah tahu jika dia bukan anaknya tapi dia pun juga tidak menuntut untuk memberitahukan alasan dan siapa orang tua kandungnya, 'Biarkanlah misteri ini terkuak dengan sendirinya seperti air mengalir, biarlah... belum saatnya aku mengetahui orang tua kandungku, sekarang biarlah kau yang menjadi orang tuaku' katanya saat dia masih berumur 5 tahun

"kau belum tidur, ingat kau masih belum menguasai jurus yang sudah kuajarkan seminggu yang lalu bukan... sebaiknya kau tidur, besok kau akan berlatih keras lagi"

"baiklah tou-san, tapi bolehkah aku tidur di pelukanmu" kata Naruto yang langsung tidur di lipatan tangan Atheros

Atheros yang memandangi wajah tidur pangeran kecilnya yang lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut 'setahun lagi Naruto, aku akan pergi jauh dan kau harus menemukan jalan hidupmu sendiri... dan sampai saatnya nanti akan kubuat kau menjadi _**Dragoon Slayer's **_terhebat' pikirnya dan dia juga ikut merebahkan diri dan ikut menyusul ke alam mimpi

**X 777 Bulan 7 Tanggal 1**

"hahh... latihan selama setahun ini benar-benar keras sekali," keluh Naruto. Kini dia sedang berjalan kearah suatu desa yang dekat dekat gunung tempat dia berlatih

"kupikir ayah juga ingin aku bertambah kuat supaya bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi nanti" perkataan Naruto membuat dia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Atheros setahun yang lalu

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Nah Naruto, mulai setahun ini kau akan berlatih sangat keras dan kau tidak boleh pergi kekota"

"kenapa tou-san, bukankah aku sudah cukup kuat..."

"belum Naruto, kau masih belum cukup untuk membunuh seekor naga dengan sihir pembunuh nagamu itu..."

"maksud tou-san dengan membunuh naga...?" kata Naruto memiringkan kepala, bingung

"dengar Naruto, sihir yang kau pelajari sekarang adalah sihir pembunuh naga yang juga salah satu dari 'Lost Magic', namun aku ingin nantinya sihir yang kuajarkan kepadamu bukan untuk sesuatu yang jahat tapi untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu nantinya..."

Naruto yang walaupun cerdas tapi masih bingung dengan kata-kata ambigu ayahnya, "kurasa sesuatu yang berharga bagiku adalah dirimu tou-san, tidak adayang lain..."

Atheros segera menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak Naruto, asal kau tahu aku tak bisa hiup bersamamu selamanya walau aku ingin, kau pasti akan menemukan jalan hidup dan petualanganmu sendiri Naruto... dan dibalik semua itu kau pasti menemukan seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi dan berharga bagimu..."

Naruto hanya mengangguk walau masih bingung juga kenapa dia tidak bisa terus bersama dengan Atheros

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"aku juga masih bingung dengan perkataan Tou-san waktu itu, ah sudahlah... ini kan hari liburku, kupikirkan nanti saja, aku akan bersenang-senang saja di kota itu" dan Naruto pun pergi kekota Furege

"Furege... hmm, kota yang sepi... apa sedang nyepi bersama-sama ya" pikir Naruto bingung di depan gerbang kota

Ketika Naruto masuk kedalam kota itu dia melihat rumah-rumah penduduk yang terkunci rapat namun dia juga tahu berkat insting dragon slayer, dia mendeteksi jika masih ada orang-orang yang tinggal dirumah itu sedang mengintip keluar

"ada apa sebenarnya dengan kota ini, padahal aku ingin makan banyak tapi jika tak ada toko yang bukak, mana ada makanan..." keluh Naruto

Dan ketika dia berjalan kesudut kota dia melihat seorang kakek tua yang akan menutup jendela rumahnya, dengan cepat Naruto segera berlari kearah kakek tua itu dan bertanya

"oi Jii-chan, matte... ano, kalau boleh aku tanya kenapa kota ini begitu sepi ya dan kenapa para penduduknya mengurung diri dirumahnya seakan takut akan sesuatu"

Untuk sejenak kakek itu bingung, tapi melihat anak kecil itu yang memang ingin tahu dia kemudian menghela nafas

"baiklah akan kujelaskan tapi tidak lama ya, kota ini sebenarnya kota yang ramai dan terkenal tapi semenjak kedatangan Goblin beberapa bulan yang lalu para penduduk takut keluar rumah dan memutuskan untuk menutup toko mereka dan berdiam diri di rumah"

"Goblin...?"

"ya nak dan aku juga tengah mendengar, walikota menyewa sebuah guild untuk mengusir goblin itu tapi yang dikirim malah seorang anak kecil yang seumuran denganmu..." kata Kakek tua itu "sudahlah, kurasa aku harus segera masuk aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi denganku, kau juga harus kembali dengan orang tuamu nak"

Setelah mengucapkan itu kakek itu segera masuk rumahnya dan menutup rapat semua jendela dan pintu rumahnya

"Goblin... Guild... anak kecil..." kurasa aku harus menyelidikinya, dan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang atau lebih tepatnyadi hutan kecil disebelah kota itu terdengar ledakan, Naruto pun segera melesat kesana

.

.

.

"gah..." terlihat seorang anak kecil terpental karena serangan Goblin besar itu dan menabrak pohon

Anak kecil yang menabrak pohon pun bangung, terlihat darah keluar dari mulutnya dan rambut merah yang biasaynya dia kepang kini tergurai indah, ya dia adalah Erza yang berumur 8 tahun, dia memang sedang menjalankan misi rank S yang dia curi sendirian

"aku harus bisa mengalahkan goblin itu, aku harus menjadi kuat... hyaaa" dan dia maju menyerang goblin itu dengan sebilah pedang yang tergenggam di tangan kanan nya.

Dan lagi-lagi dia kembali terkena hantaman palu goblin itu, untung baginya yang memakai armor dibadannya sehingga tulang rusuknya tidak patah

Kini dia pasrah, armornya sudah hilang dari badannya dan kini hanya baju putih yang biasa ia pakai 'Minna... Jellal, apa aku akan emninggalkan kalian, aku memang lemah' pikirnya sambil menutup matanya

"**Light Dragon's Fist**..." duak... goblin besar itu pun terpental dan menabrak pohon sejauh 10 meter

Mata Erza pun terbuka karena cahaya terang yang dihasilkan oleh pukulan Naruto, dia sempat terpaku dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sepantaran dengannya, rambut pirang berantakannya dan mata biru yang bagaikan langit terang dan tentu saja wajah yang tampan membuat semburat tipis di kedua pipi Erza

"kau tidak apa-apa..." tanya Naruto kepada Erza yang masih terduduk di tanah itu

"aaa... aku tidak apa-apa..." dia pun segera bangkit dan memunculkan sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya dengan sihir Requip

'jadi dia juga penyihir ya dan kalau memang aku benar dia berasal dari salah satu guild' pikir Naruto melirik Erza yang kini akan bergerak menyerang Goblin yang mulai bangkit itu

"tunggu... biar aku saja yang menghadapi goblin itu, kau terluka dan energi sihirmu sudah mau habis" kata Naruto

"kau tidak usah ikut campur, ini pekerjaanku sebagai penyihir guild. Kau yang bukan penyihir guild menyingkirlah..." kata Erza

"ck, keras kepala sekali orang ini... hoi, kau pikir aku akan membiarkan seorang gadis cantik sepertimu terluka hah"

Muka Erza pun memerah karena di bilang cantik, "a-apa maksudmu hah, ini memang sudah tugasku dan ini juga misi-" perkataan Erza terhenti saat kedua bahunya di tepuk oleh kedua tangan Naruto, muka mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan

"dengar, aku tahu ini misimu, tapi biarkanlah aku membantumu... kau sudah tidak mungkin melanjutkan pertarungan dengan goblin itu..."

"tapi-..."

"sudahlah, kalau kau bicara lagi kau akan kucium..." kata Naruto

"a-apa.." muka Erza tambah memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto

"tolong dengarkanlah aku ya, aku memang belum mengenalmu dan baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu tapi melihatmu terluka entah kenapa aku tidak bisa..." ucap Naruto

"Gaaahhhh..." goblin besar itu berhasil berdiri dan kini berlari menuju ke arah Erza dan Naruto dengan bersiap menebas keduanya dengan penthungan nya

Dan saat tongkatnya menghantam Naruto dan Erza yang terkena Cuma udara hampa dan membuat kawah kecil hasil hantamannya

Dan tidak jauh dari tempat goblin itu muncul sebuah cahaya emas dan membentuk Naruto dan juga Erza, ya itu adalah sihir Naruto, yang bisa meleburkan dirinya dan juga sesuatu yang disentuhnya menjadi cahaya dan dia dapat bergerak secepat cahaya

'S-sihir apa tadi, cepat sekali..' pikir Erza takjub terhadap laki-laki di depannya yang sekarang berjalan kearah Goblin besar itu

"kau istirahatlah sebentar, akan kuselesaikan goblin itu dengan cepat" dan saat Naruto selesai mengucapkan kata itu dia segera menghilang seperti cahaya, hanya meninggalkan setitik partikel cahaya yang tertinggal

Kemudian Naruto muncul dibelakang goblin itu dia segera membuat sebuah pedang dari cahaya dan menyabetkannya ke punggung goblin itu, "Arrrggghhh..." goblin itu meraung kesakitan, namun tak menghentikan ayunan senjatanya kepada Naruto yang berada dibelakang

Sementara Naruto hanya diam saja dan erlihat menyeringai saat detik terakhir sebelum serangan sang goblin mengenainya

Cringg... kembali serangan goblin yang walaupun cepat dan menghancurkan tapi kalah cepat dengan Naruto yang langsung bertransportasi keatas goblin itu

Kini dia melayang diudara "dengan ini kau akan habis Goblin tua" Naruto segera menarik nafas dalam dari mulutnya dan memposisikan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan mulutnya, lingkaran sihir emas muncul di depannya, kali ini dia sedikit mengurangi kekuatannya agar ledakannya tidak terlalu besar

"**Light Dragon's Roar..."** dan semburan laser emas mengarah ke goblin dibawahnya yang belum sempat bereaksi karena saking cepatnya

Duarrr... ledakan pun terjadi, kini terbentuklah kawah yang lumayan dalam dan tubuh goblin yang sudah tidak bernyawa

'Serangan yang sangat mematikan...' pikir Erza kagum, namun Erza kaget saat Naruto kembali menghilang dari posisinya semula yang terbang di udara

"dor.."

"aaa..." Erza pun kaget dan segera memunculkan pedang, dia segera menyodorkan pedangnya kebelakang kepada seseorang yang mengagetkannya

'Glekkk... nyaris saja aku mati terkena pedang itu' pikir Naruto dengan wajah pucat karena jarak mukanya dengan pedang itu yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi

"hei... hei... ini aku, apa ini yang aku dapatkan setelah membantumu"

"aahh... salahmu sendiri yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dibelakangku, kau masih beruntung bisa menghindar dari todonganku tadi" kata Erza sambil memalingkan mukanya

"hehehe... gomen-gomen..." cengir Naruto

Kembali suasana sunyi hadir diantara mereka berdua, namun... Kriukk... muka Naruto pun memerah karena sang perutnya yang memang sudah sangat lapar itu berbunyi

"hihihi... ternyata kau bisa lapar juga yah " tanya Erza yang masih terkikik karena mendengar kejujuran dari perut Naruto

"T-tentu saja... aku juga kan butuh makan,lagian dari tadi niatnya aku datang kekota untuk makan malah kotanya sepi" balas Naruto dengan cemberut

Erza tersenyum melihat kecemberutan Naruto dan entah kenapa muka Naruto memerah melihat senyuman Erza

"baiklah-baiklah... kurasa aku harus balas budimu tuan pirang, ayo aku traktir... tapi kita harus ke tempat walikota dulu" kata Erza yang menarik Naruto

"h-hei tunggu... dan namaku bukan pirang... hei" namun protesan Naruto tidak dihiraukan oleh Erza, dia terus menarik Naruto dan tanpa ia sadari kini ia tersenyum begitu sering semenjak masa kecilnya yang pahit dia jarang tersenyum tapi entah kenapa dengan tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu dia malah sering tersenyum

.

.

.

"hohoho... jadi kalian berdua sudah mengalahkan Goblin itu ya, hohoho... bagus sekali" kata walikota kota Furege itu setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Erza

"ya, kami sudah mengalahkan Goblin itu dan aku berharap penduduk bisa kembali lagi beraktifitas seperti biasa dengan tidak adanya ancaman bagi mereka lagi" kata Erza

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan Erza dan Walikota itu berbicara, jika dilihat dia sepertinya sudah kelaparan

"terimakasih banyak nak, kami berhutang kepadamu dan anak itu... dan sesuai dengan kesepakatan di pamflet ini uang sebagai tanda terima kasih dari kami..." kata walikota tersebut dan menyerahkan sekantung uang yang diberikan oleh asistennya

Erza pun menggeleng dan kembali berbicara, "kurasa tidak perlu pak walikota, kami berdua sudah cukup senang bisa membantu para warga disini" ucap Erza kembali dengan senyum

"hohoho... apa kau yakin nak, terimakasih-terimakasih" kata Walikota itu kembali

"tapi pak Walikota, bisakah saya meminta satu hal dari anda.." kata Erza

"tentu saja, nah apa yang kau minta nak" kemudian Erza membisiki telinga Walikota itu dan walikota hanya manggut-manggut

"hohoo... tentu saja dengan senang hati kami akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu ini" kata Walikota itu dan membisikan sesuatu kepada asistennya yang disambut anggukan oleh asisstennya dan segera pergi

"oi... apa kau sudah selesai, bolehkah aku pergi aku lapar, aku mau cari makanan dulu" kata Naruto masih dengan pose laparnya

"apa kau yakin mau pergi, kau akan ketinggalan sesuatu yang asyik loh" kata Erza misterius

"hohoho... apa kalian berdua pasangan, kalian tampak cocok sekali... kecil-kecil sudah pacaran, enaknya masa muda... hohoho" kata Walikota itu

Dan muka Erza pun memerah tapi Naruto yang memang otaknya lagi konslet karena lapar tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan walikota itu

Sang Asisten walikota itu pun kembali dan membisikan sesuatau di telinga walikota itu, dan walikota pun mengangguk

"hohoo... persiapan sudah selesai mari kita pesta..." kata walikota itu dengan keras

Mendengar kata Pesta segera membuat Naruto semangat dan berteriak "yaa... pesta"

Erza kembali tersenyum dengan tingkah Naruto, hal ini memang sudah ia berikan sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Naruto karena tadi sudah membantunya dan juga menolongnya

'Naruto bagaikan matahari yang menyinari dan membuat hangat semuanya...' pikir Erza dengan senyum lembut kepada Naruto, sedangkan yang diperhatikan sedang berjalan ke arah aula bersama walikota untuk pesta bersama para warga

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi kami semua mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian berdua karena sudah menolong kami..." kata Walikota saat mengantar Naruto dan Erza pergi, sekarang mereka sedang berada di gerbang desa dan dibelakang walikota para warga juga hadir

"sudahlah pak walikota, sudah sepantasnya bagi kami para penyihir menolong sesama" kata Erza

"hohohi... oh ya, kalau kau sudah sampai di guildmu tolong berikan ini kepada Makarov, dia adalah teman lamaku kurasa dia akan senang menerima ini" kata Walikota itu lagi

Muka Erza sempat memucat karena dia tahu pasti dia akan dijatuhi hukuman oleh Makarov karena sudah mencuri pamflet misi S-Rank, "p-pasti akan aku sampaikan hahaha..." kata Erza canggung, dia segera meletakan hadiah walikota di kereta yang selalu dibawanya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat banyaknya barang yang selalu dibawa oleh Erza kemana-mana, tapi dia tidak tanya mungkin privasi

"baiklah kami berdua permisi dulu, jika perlu bantuan mintalah pada guild kami" kata Erza dan mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan sorakan kebahagiaan dibelakang mereka

"ne kimi... kau penyihir dari guild kan, sebelumnya maafkan aku... tapi sepertinya misi ini tidak sepantasnya untukmu" kata Naruto dengan tangan dibelakang kepalanya kepada Erza

Erza pun menunduk "ya kau benar, ini memang bukan misi untuk anak kecil sepertiku, ini adalah misi ranking S dan aku mencurinya dari guild ku"

"bukankah ini terlalu berbahaya, maksudku apa tidak ada yang membantumu" kata Naruto

"ini sebenarnya hanya tindakan egoisku saja, aku punya masa lalu yang pahit dan aku ingin bertambah kuat dan ingin melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi" kata Erza dengan muka sendu

Naruto pun menatap Erza sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum "ne sebelum kita berpisahbolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu"

Erza segera melihat Naruto yang kini mulai lari pergi darinya dan berhenti tidak jauh darinya, "Erza. Namaku Erza Scarlet, aku penyihir Fairy Tail..." teriak Erza

Naruto pun tersenyum dan kembali berteriak sebelum berlari untuk pergi "jaa Erza, itu nama yang cantik... dan kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" dan hilanglah Naruto dari pandangan Erza sebelum Erza tahu siapa nama pemuda pirang tersebut

"ya, walau aku belum tahu siapa namamu tapi entah kenapa aku tahu... kita pasti akan bertemu kembali" kata Erza lirih dan dia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke guildnya dengan senyuman yang keluar dari hatinya, sebuah senyum tulus

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sedang merenung diatas tebing di gunung tempat ia tinggal bersama Atheros, matanya menatap bintang-bintang yang terlihat bersinar indah di langit

"Erza Scarlet... dan sepertinya dia penyihir dari guild 'Fairy Tail'..." dia tersenyum membayangkan kejadian sepanjang hari ini tanpa di duga Atheros menguping di belakangnya

'Sepertinya Naruto sudah menemukan seseorang yang mungkin berharga baginya dan dia bilang orang itu dari Fairy Tail... ya, aku ingat Guild itu... guild yang dibuat oleh penyihir cahaya pertama **Mavis Vermillion**' pikir Atheros

'dan aku harap Naruto bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik nantinya dan aku juga berharap dia bisa masuk Fairy Tail tapi terserah dia yang akan menentukan kemana dia akan pergi nanti...' pikir Atheros Kembali

**X 777 Bulan 7 Tanggal 7**

Dalam sebuah malam yang entah kenapa terasa dingin tidak seperti biasanya para orang tua Naga yang sudah membesarkan anaknya harus meninggalkan anaknya sendirian, begitulah menurut ramalan dan takdir yang harus dihadapi oleh para Naga

"kurasa sekarang waktunya aku pergi Naruto, aku sudah membesarkanmu seperti yang orang itu inginkan dan selanjutnya kaulah yang menentukan hidupmu Naruto" kata Atheros untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap di tempat tidur jeraminya

Dia kemudian memberikan sepasang 'Armbands' kepada Naruto dan meletakannya di sampingnya

"selamat tinggal Naruto, kuharap kau untuk terus hidup dan temukanlah orang-orang yang kau cintai dan ingin kau lindungi... sayounara"

Dan dengan itu Atheros pun terbang kelangit bersama semua Naga yang ada di muka bumi untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak seorangpun mengetahuinya kecuali para naga

"Tou-san..." igau Naruto dan tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh dari mata Naruto yang terpejam

To be Continued...

A/N : wah gomen ne minna-san Ryu malah buat cerita baru lagi, hehehe... soalnya idenya masih keblibet sih tapi Ryu nggak akan discontinued in semuanya kok, pasti Ryu akan berusaha buat update tapi entah kapan, hehehe... gomen-gomen... sekali lagi ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU buat yang mau baca fic. Cross over ini, Erza wa Utsukushii Onna desu ne. Jadi mohon REVIEWNYA ya... ^^

—II—


	2. Chapter 2 (Adventure is Begin)

Disclaimer : This story belongs to Yamigakure no Ryukage.

Title : Light Dragon Slayers

Pairings : Naruto x Erza, and others.

Rating : T

Genres : Adventures, Action, Romance, Friendship, Family and others.

Summary : Naruto adalah seorang dragon slayers yang dibesarkan oleh seorang naga cahaya yang bernama Seiryuu, ini adalah kisah dimana seorang legenda dragon slayers dan juga penyihir terkuat fiore. OOC, TYPO, Fairy Tail World, and many others.

—II—

Chapter 2 : The Adventure is Begin

**X 778**

'Sudah satu tahun berlalu semenjak tou-san pergi, tou-san... ' pikir seorang anak berambut kuning yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sebuah tebing dan memandang jauh kearah matahari yang sedang terbit

Ya anak itu adalah Naruto, dia kini berumur 9 tahun. Penampilannya tidak banyak berubah, rambut pirang jabrik yang tidak pernah rapi, mata sapphire yang berisi ketenangan dan ketegasan di dalamnya dan kulit serta wajahnya yang putih dan tampan

Pakaiannya kini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, kini dia memakai celana panjang berwarna biru tua dan t-shirt putih dengan kanji 'Hikari' dibagian depan dan kanji 'Kin' di belakangnya, tak lupa dia juga memakai sepasang armbands berwarna merah di kedua pergelangan tangannya

Dan dengan dilengkapi dengan jubah khas orang berkelana dia sepertinya akan meninggalkan gunung itu, dia sempat menatap kebelakang dan tersenyum pilu

'Tou-san... tempat ini penuh dengan kenangan kita, aku harap aku bisa menemukan orang yang kucintai dan akan kulindungi sesuai dengan pesanmu tou-san... sekali lagi arigatou atas perhatianmu selama ini' pikirnya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan gunung yang penuh kenangan itu

"Yosh... aku akan berkelana dulu dan untuk masuk guild..." sejenak dia teringat seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya dan berasal dari suatu guild di kota Magnolia

"...mungkin itu akan kupikirkan nanti..."

.

.

.

**X 780**

Kini sudah 2 tahun semenjak Naruto memutuskan untuk berkelana, dia kini sudah berumur 11 tahun. Penampilannya tidak banyak berubah Cuma pakaiannya yang diganti karena ukurannya sudah kekecilan

"haahh... sudah dua tahun berlalu, Tou-san... " pikir Naruto. Kini dia sedang beristirahat dan menyandarkan badannya kesebuah pohon di belakangnya, di depannya ada sebuah api unggun yang digunakannya untuk menghangatkan badannya

Saat sedang memejamkan matanya bersiap untu tdur, tiba-tiba ada suatu benda yang menimpa kepalanya

Plukk...

"Ittai..." pekiknya seraya bangun dan melihat benda yang menjatuhi kepalanya

Dia melihat sebuah telur yang ukurannya cukup besar, dengan masih memegang kepalanya yang benjol pelan-pelan dia mendekati telur itu

Saat posisi Naruto sudah dekat dengan telur itu, tiba-tiba telur itu bergerak-gerak dan mulai muncul sebuah retakan yang perlahan-lahan menyebar

Dan akhirnya telur itu pun pecah, Naruto pun hanya terus memperhatikan telur itu tanpa berkedip

Cahaya terang pun muncul saat telur itu pecah seutuhnya dan munculah sesuatu dari dalam telur itu atau lebih tepatnya se ekor kucing

Kucing itu masih terselimuti cahaya, dan dengan perlahan-lahan cahaya tersebut meredup, kini terlihatlah seekor bayi kucing tapi anehnya kucing itu memiliki sayap, bulunya berwarna kuning cantik

Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto kembali berjalan untuk melihat lebih dekat

"Kucing... tapi kenapa dia punya sayap" bingung Naruto, kini posisinya berjongkok di samping bayi kucing yang masih memejamkan matanya itu

Dan saat Naruto sedang asyik melihat hal itu perlahan mata kucing itu terbuka dan menampilkan mata coklatnya yang indah

Kedua mata Naruto dan kucing tersebut saling bertatapan sebelum kucing tersebut tertawa dan menggapai-gapai Naruto

Naruto yang awalnya bingung pun kini memegang bayi kucing yang masih bersayap itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara

"Kau aneh ya, kenapa dari tadi terus tertawa... tapi apa kau dibuang oleh orang tuamu ?" tentu saja Kucing itu kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Naruto karena dia masih kecil

"oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Naruto, kau pasti tidak bisa bicara ya, bodohnya aku mengajakmu berbicara... hahaha" tawa garing Naruto

Bayi kucing itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto kaget

"Na... Ru... To..." walau belum lancar hal ini membuat Naruto kaget, setahu dia binatang tidak bisa berbicara ya kecuali Naga tentu saja

"kau bisa bicara... "

Dan bayi kucing itu pun terbang dari genggaman Naruto dan mendarat di kepalanya

"...dan terbang" bayi kucing itu tampak nyaman di kepala Naruto, dan sayapnya pun menghilang

Naruto yang melihat kucing itu tertidur di kepalanya pun tersenyum lembut

"sepertinya kau dibuang oleh keluargamu ya... baiklah kau boleh bersamaku kok, tapi kau harus punya nama dulu Neko-chan..."

Pandangannya pun teralih ke arah bekas cangkang telur tadi dan direksinya menatap setangkai bunga di sampingnya

"Hana... ya, namamu adalah Hana, selamat datang Hana di dunia ini..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut

Hana yang mendengarnya pun kini semakin mempererat tidurnya dan tampak senyuman manis yang dia tampakan entah sadar atau tidak sadar

.

.

.

**X 784**

Naruto yang sekarang telah menginjak umurnya yang kelima belas tahun kini sedang menuju kearah sebuah gunung, di pundaknya tampak sesosok atau lebih tepatnya seekor kucing berbulu kuning cantik duduk

"Ne, Naruto... kita mau pergi kemana ?" tanya kucing itu seraya berdiri dan melayang di dekat Naruto dengan sayap yang tiba-tiba muncul di punggungnya

"kita akan pergi ke gunung itu Hana, menurut informasi yang ku dapat di gunung itu ada seekor Naga dan aku ingin tahu, mungkin saja itu Atheros..." jawab Naruto

"hahh... baiklah Naruto, aku ikut saja kemana kau pergi..." Naruto pun tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berkata

"dan kau harus bersembunyi ya, naga itu makhluk yang sangat berbahaya... aku tak ingin kau terluka" jawab Naruto

"iya-iya... dasar kuning cerewet" balas Hana ketus

"lho... bukannya kau juga kuning Hana, berarti kau juga cerewet dong..." muka Hana pun memerah, dia salah bicara dan dia juga lupa dia punya warna kuning pada bulunya

Dan candaan mereka berdua pun di usik dengan suara auman yang besar, "suara itu... tak salah lagi itu pasti suara seekor Naga"

"Hana cepat kau kembali ke pundak ku kita akan pergi ke sumber suara itu dengan cepat" Hana pun mengangguk dan segera menghilangkan sihir **Aera** nya dan kembali ke pundak Naruto

Dan segera setelah Hana duduk di pundak Naruto terlihat lingkaran sihir berwarna emas di bawah kaki Naruto, **"Lightning Step"** dan setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu dia dan hana pun menghilang dalam satu kilatan cahaya berwarna emas

**DI GUNUNG TEMPAT YANG AKAN NARUTO TUJU**

"Groaarr..." terdengar sebuah raungan yang di buat oleh seekor Naga besar berwarna dark blue dan sukses membuat hutan di sempingnya hancur

Setelah debu yang perlahan mulai menghilang kini tampaklah keadaan di tempat tersebut, hutan yang awalnya tumbuh lebat kini hancur tak tersisa di daerah itu tak hanya itu, nampak beberapa kawah kecil maupun besar pun menambah parahnya kondisi tempat tersebut

Terlihat seorang manusia atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki sedang berdiri terpincang di salah satu kawah besar yang tercipta

Sosok laki-laki tersebut tampak kondisinya sangat tragis, kaki kanannya sudah hancur dan tampaknya perutnya juga terluka parah, mungkin juga organ dalamnya juga ikut hancur seperti kaki kanannya

Sosok laki-laki tersebut pun hanya mengernyit kesakitan, dia tampak memegang peyutnya yang terluka parah dan berusaha merangkak menuju ke atas kawah

Dia tampak memandang tajam Naga yang sedang mengamuk di depannya dalam tatapan tajam, setajam celurit ? walau tampaknya keadaanya bisa dibilang sangat-sangat memprihatinkan

"cih, Naga sialan... dia benar-benar bukan tandingan untuk manusia,bahkan aku melukainya sedikit saja tidak" laki-laki berambut Orange itu hanya mengumpat di balik rasa sakitnya

Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa bertemu dan bertarung dengan Naga itu, jadi begini... pria tersebut sedang menjalankan sebuah misi dari guildnya, yaitu misi '100 tahun' yang merupakan misi tersusah dan terberat untuk seorang penyihir guild

Misinya adalah menangkap atau memburu seekor naga yang identitasnya hanya diketahui sebagian orang saja, naga itu ialah **Acknologia**, namun saat diasudah berhasil melacak dan bertemu dengan naga itu, dia kalah telak

Kekuatannya yang bahkan bisa dibilang kekuatan penyihir kelas S dan salah satu yang terhebat pun tidak berdampak apa-apa bagi Acknologia

'Sial... dia benar-benar monster," pikirnya

Dan saat dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa setidaknya membuat Naga itu tidak menuju ke arah desa walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya, terlihat sebuah kilatan cahaya emas di udara tidak jauh darinya

Kilatan itu pun memunculkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan memakai jubah hutam dengan seekor kucing berbulu kuning dan memakai jubah putih yang sedang duduk di punggungnya

'Siapa mereka...' pikir laki-laki tadi

"Hana... kau lihat dibelakang kita, ada seseorang yang terluka... bantu rawat dia dan berikan pertolongan pertama yang sudah kuajarakan kepadamu, aku akan menahan Naga itu dan aku juga mau bertanya kepadanya..." jawab Naruto kepada Hana yang hanya dibalas anggukan

"Hati-hati Naruto, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tak mau kau terluka..." dan setelah Naruto mengangguk Hana segera pergi dengan _Aera_ nya kearah laki-laki berambut jingga itu

"kau tidak apa-apa tuan, biar aku berikan pertolongan pertama kepadamu dulu... keadaanmu sangat mengerikan, walaupun kau bisa menahannya tapi kalau dibiarkan kau pasti juga akan mati..."

Laki-laki tersebut pun hanya kaget saat melihat seekor kucing bisa terbang dan mengobatinya 'kucing ini... dia mirip dengan Happy, apa dia satu ras dengan Happy' pikir laki-laki itu bingung

"nah sudah beres, sebaiknya tuan istirahat dulu... serahkan naga itu kepada Naruto" kata Hana sambil memandang Naruto

"oi... apa maksudmu, dia itu manusia dan dia tidak mungkin bisa melawan Naga dan lagipula level naga itu juga jauh di atas naga-baga yang lainnya" teriak laki-laki itu

"kau tenang saja tuan, Naruto bukan hanya seorang manusia biasa... dia itu adalah **Dragon Slayers**" kata Hana yang sukses membuat laki-laki itu terkejut

'Dragon Slayers, seorang penyihir yang diajari sihir langsung oleh seorang naga dan nama sihirnya adalah **Metsuryuu Mahou**, sama seperti Natsu... tapi...' pikir nya

**Dengan Naruto**

Setelah memastikan Hana jauh pergi, kini tatapannya menuju kepada sesosok naga besar di hadapannya yang juga sedang menatapnya

'Hawa ini... baunya dan atmosfernya sangat berbeda dengan Atheros, dan aku juga bisa merasakan aura sihir yang mengerikan yang dipancarkan oleh naga itu' pikir Naruto masih menatap tajam naga di depannya walau dia ragu apa dia bisa setidaknya melukai naga tersebut

Grooarr... dengan satu raungan datanglah gelombang kejut ke arah Naruto, tapi sebelum gelombang itu mengenainya Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya emas dan mencul di atas naga itu

'aku harus berusaha, setidaknya aku harus mencoba untuk mengalahkannya' pikir Naruto. Dia segera mengepalkan tangannya dan mempuat posisi seakan mau menyembur dengan kedua tangannya, lingkaran sihir berwarna emas muncul di depannya

"**Light Dragon's Roar..." **dan setelah Naruto berteriak seperti itu sebuah serangan sihir (raungan naruto ini mirip dengan etherion tapi skalanya masih kecil) meluncur ke arah naga ungu tersebut dan mengenai punggungnya

Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan naga tersebut, dengan tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan dia segera menyiapkan tinjunya

"**Light Dragon's Fist..." **dan tinjuannya yang di lapisi cahaya emas mengenai telak leher naga tersebut dan menyebabkannya terlempar ke belakang

Grooaarr... tapi tampaknya serangan Naruto hanya ber efek kecil kepada naga tersebut, dan dengan sekejap naga tersebut mengumpulkan energi di mulutnya bersiap untuk menembakan sihir berbahaya dari mulutnya

**Di Tempat Hana dan Laki-Laki Berambut Jingga**

'celaka, Acknologia akan menembakan nya lagi... pemuda itu berada dalam bahaya' pikir laki-laki berambut jingga itu

"hoi kucing, cepat kau bawa aku ke bocah pirang itu... dia berada dalam bahaya, aku harus cepat melakukan sesuatu"

"aku punya nama tahu, namaku Hana dan dia adalah Naruto... setidaknya sopanlah kepada yang sudah menolongmu" jawab Hana dengan perempatan muncul di dahinya

"ya, terserahlah... ayo cepat Acknologia akan menembakan sihirnya lagi"

"baiklah..." dan Hana pun memunculkan sayapnya dan membawa laki-laki tersebut menuju Naruto

**Dengan Naruto**

'Kekuatan sihir yang dikumpulkannya luar biasa' pikir Naruto

Dan saat Naruto ingin menghindar tiba-tiba Hana dan laki-laki yang ditolong Hana tiba di dekatnya

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hana, di sini berbahaya..." teriak Naruto kaget karena Hana tiba-tiba datang kepadanya padahal situasinya sangat berbahaya karena Acknologia mau menembakan sihir nya

"Tenanglah bocah.. aku yang menyuruh Hana untuk membawaku kesini..." kata laki-laki itu

"oi paman... kau sedang terluka, bagaimana kau bisa bertarung... sebaiknya kau mengobati di rimu dulu... Hana cepat kau bawa paman ini dan pergi dari sini, aku bisa menghindar dari serangan ini" kata Naruto

"Hoi Bocah... aku percaya kalau kau bisa menghindar dari serangan Acknologia, tapi bagaimana dengan desa di sebelah sana, desa tersebut akan hancur dan para penduduknya akan mati... apa kau mau membiarkan mereka mati Hah..." teriaknya kepada Naruto

Naruto pun menunduk dan berpikir, benar juga dia tak akan membirakan nyawa seseorang menghilang dengan begitu mudahnya

"Dengar bocah, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdebat... ayo kita bekerja sama, walau aku cedera tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengeluarkan satu jurus lagi... dan setelah itu kau serang dia dari udara dengan **Metsuryuu Mahou **milikmu" kata pria itu

"kau tahu jenis sihir ku ? kau pasti bukan orang sembarangan... kalau boleh ku tahu siapa namamu paman" kata Naruto

"Gildarts... Gildarts Clive, panggil saja aku Gildarts. Dan kau adalah Naruto bukan, Hana tadi sudah memberitahuku" kata Gildarts

"baiklah Gildarts, kita ikiti rencanamu.." kata Naruto

"dan ingat satu lagi... Acknologia bukan naga sembarangan, kau harus mengeluarkan sihir sesungguhnya dari hati untuk bisa setidaknya membuat dia terluka" kata Gildarts

"ya, aku mengerti..." kata Naruto mantap

Hana yang merasa akan mengganggu kedua penyihir itu bertarung memutuskan untuk terbang menjauh ke tempat yang aman dan mendoakan semoga Naruto dan Gildarts baik-baik saja

"Ayo..." dan saat mereka berkata begitu dengan segera Naruto menghilang dan berada di atas Acknologia, dia melihat Acknologia menembakan sihirnya dari mulutnya menuju Gildarts, Gildarts mengumpulkan aura sihirnya dan dengan satu tangan dia menebaskan sebuah sihir yang menurut Naruto aneh tapi sihir tersebut mampu memecah tembakan Ackonolgia menjadi berkeping-keping

Setelah melakukan jurus nya tampak Gildarts kelelahan dan hampir ambruk tapi dia berteriak kepada Naruto saat dia berhasil menggagalkan sihir Acknologia

"sekarang giliranmu Naruto !" teriak Gildarts

Naruto yang paham pun juga mengumpulkan energi dari cahaya matahari (disini makanan Naruto adalah cahaya, apapun jenis cahaya yang dapat di keluarkan oleh suatu hal bisa Naruto makan)

"Yoshh... aku sudah kenyang sekarang, kau akan merasakan jurus ku ini Acknologia" dan Naruto mengeluarkan auranya dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, cahaya emas pun menyinari tempat itu

'Kuat sekali pancaran sihirnya... dia pasti bukan anak sembarangan'pikir Gildarts

"rasakan ini '**Metsuryuu Ougi : Yasaka no Magatama'**..." dan dengan itu meluncurlah ribuan peluru sihir berkekuatan besar ke Acknologia dan menghantam tubuhnya hingga ambruk

Setelah berlangsung selama sepuluh menit dengan ribuan peluru sihir yang menghantam Acknologia dan menyebabkan kawah yang sangat besar Naruto pun kelelahan dan mendarat di dekat Gildarts

'K-Kekuatan bocah ini... sungguh luar biasa' pikr Gildarts dengan peluh menetes di keningnya

"Groarrr..." Naruto dan Gildarts pun kaget mendengar auman Acknologia itu

Dengan perlahan Acknologia pun bangkit tapi dengan luka-luka yang menghiasi badannya dia kini terlihat tidak baik

"b-bagaimana bisa jurusku... " kata Naruto shock

"tidak Naruto, jurusmu berhasil membuat dia terluka tapi sekali lagi... Acknologia bukanlah naga sembarangan, dia adalah naga yang berada di kitab Zeref" kata Gildarts

Dengan pandangan menusuknya Acknologia pun mengepakkan sayapnya dan bersiap pergi, untuk sesaat tatapan Naruto dan Acknologia saling terpaku tapi Acknologia segera mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi

"Hahh... akhirnya pergi juga" kata Gildarts lega

Hana yang khawatir kepada Naruto segera terbang kepada Naruto dan memeluknya erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu, Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengelus Hana dengan kasih sayang

Gildarts yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan dia juga berpikir pasti Naruto akan sangat cocok bagi tempat Guildnya sekarang

.

.

.

Setelah insiden di gunung tersebut kini Gildarts sedang dirawat di salah satu desa terdekat karena luka-luka fatal yang di deritanya

"Gildarts, apa kau mau melanjutkan misimu itu, dengan kondisimu nanti kau pasti akan gagal dan mungkin kau juga akan mat jika berhadapan dengan Acknologia lagi" kata Naruto

"Naruto benar, sebaiknya kau hentikan saja misi 100 tahun mu itu..." kata Hana menambahi

"yah kurasa kalian benar... mungkin aku akan kembali ke **Fairy Tail** setelah lukaku sembuh" kata Gildarts

"T-tunggu dulu, kau berasal dari Fairy Tail, apa kau kenal dengan Erza..." kata Naruto cepat

Gildarts sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya "Dari mana kau tahu Erza ?" kata nya

"dia itu orang yang Naruto sukai..." celetuk Hana

"B-bukan... oi jangan seenaknya berbicara Hana, aku dan Erza pernah bertemu dulu dan dia pasti sudah menjadi penyihir yang hebat sekarang" kata Naruto

"ya, dia memang sudah menjadi penyihir kelas S di Fairy Tail, dan dia sangat hebat" kata Gildarts menambahi

"ya... dia pasti hebat" kata Naruto dan kini dia memandang langit biru lewat jendela ruang Gildarts di rawat

"bagaimana... apa kau mau bergabung dengan Fairy Tail, aku bisa merekomendasikanmu kepada Master..." kata Gildarts

Naruto sedikit menimbang perkataan Gildarts, dan akhirnya dia pun memutuskan

"yah, hidupku sudah lama di negeri orang mungkin saatnya aku mencari sebuah Guild yang cocok" kata Naruto

"jadi..." kata Gildarts memastikan

"mungkin aku akan mencoba nya" kata Naruto tersenyum

"apa kau yakin Naruto ?" kata Hana

"ya Hana, kita berdua sudah lama merantau, mungkin sudah saatnya kita mencari sebuah guild dan teman tentu saja

"baiklah Naruto, aku akan ikut kemana pun kau pergi" Naruto pun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Hana

"oh ya dan satu lagi, aku punya hadiah untukmu... mungkin benda ini akan cocok untukmu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menguasai benda ini, dan benda ini adalah salah satu benda paling berbahaya" kata Gildarts serius

Gildarts kemudian melakukan sihir Requip dan memunculkan sebuah benda yang sepertinya mirip dengan pedang dan dibungkus oleh perban yang di beri **Rune Magic**

"pedang ini namanya adalah _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi **_dan saat sarung benda ini di buka, maka kekuatan yang dahsyat akan keluar... jadi kau harus hati-hati dalam menggunakannya, dan seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau harus menjinakan benda ini terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bisa menggunakannya Naruto" kata Gildarts panjang lebar

"baiklah... aku terima darimu Gildarts..." dan Naruto yang selama dalam perjalanannya sedikit belajar tentang Rune Magic dan Requip Magic pun paham dan dia segera menyimpannya dalam dimensi Requipnya

"baiklah Gildarts, sekarang sudah saatnya kami pergi... kau akan kutunggu di Fairy Tail, cepatlah sembuh" kata Naruto

"ya, aku akan segera menyusul setelah mengobati luka sialan ini" kata Gildarts tersenyum

Naruto dan Hana pun kini melanjutkan perjalanan, tapi perjalanan kali ini bukanlah suatu perjalanan tanpa tujuan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya tapi kali ini dengan satu tujuan pasti yaitu...

_**Fairy Tail...**_ _**!**_

.

.

.

To be Continued...

A/N : gomen kalau updatenya gak tentu, author sibuk banget di kampus buat nyiapin acara Nihon Matsuri terus juga kuliah and tugas yang tidak bisa di tinggal, sekali lagi Ryu mohon maaf... jaa Matta ne ^^

—II—


End file.
